Beetlejuice and Lydia's Penguins Adventure
by crazyone256
Summary: Yea, the title sucks, but it will work. Summary, Blowhole find's out about Beetlejuice and Lydia and hack into the school's systems and have to go to New York! Bad news, he makes them go into the Central Park Zoo and meet our crazy penguins!
1. Chapter 1

**Co-My sister gave me a challenge, I am going to do that challenge. PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR AND BEETLEJUICE LOOK OUT! ;)**

**Warnings: Beetlejuice, Skipper's paranoia, cussing, Blowhole, crazy powers, ect.**

**Rated: T because of a few elements and paranoia…again. **

**Parings: Lydia/Beetlejuice, Skilen…and nothing else. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Pre-log Third Person Pov...<br>**

"Beej…what happen?" Lydia asked a now sixteen year old Beetlejuice. He still have his blond hair, and green eyes, but was cleaner, had straight teeth, a bit more muscular, and his suit looked like a curtain.

"I have no idea babes. I was hoping you knew.I try to turn myself back, but I fall flat." He turns into a pancake then turn back. "Now, I was kind of hoping, that seeing that I am a teenager again, and that I am force to go through puberty again, could I stay here?" Lydia thought about it, maybe she could introduce her parents to cousin BJ.

"Well, I guess we can try the cousin BJ again and see what happens?" He hugs her to almost no end before she went down stairs to ask.

"Uh, Mom, Dad I have a question." Charles and Delia Deetz came out into the living room.

"Yes Lydia?" Charles asked, not wanting to have any part of what she was going to ask.

"Can cousin BJ stay? You see, his parents are going on vacation for their long miss anniversary, and they are going to stay there for two years because they miss three already, so can he stay over?" Before Charles could interject, Delia just squeals with happiness.

"Of, COURSE, he can stay! We can in role him in to the boy's school!" Lydia smiled and thanks both of her parents. "OH, Lydia, when his he coming."

"In about three hours if you said yes. If not he would have to stay with a mean relative of his." Delia rushed to the kitchen to make dinner, Charles sunk in his chair, hoping it was all a bad dream. When Lydia came back to her room, Beetlejuice was looking at her with pleading eyes.

"So babes, what's the verdict?" Lydia just smiled at the frantic look of Beetlejuice

"You can stay for two years as cousin BJ." Lydia said, "Plus you can go to the boy's school so that means you are busy and have to walk to school with me." Beetlejuice picked her up and smile with glee.

"THANK YOU LYDS! Say, how long in till I show up?"

"In about three hours."

"Great that gives me enough time to head back to the Netherworld and grab some of my stuff." Lydia gave him a hard look of 'What is it?' "Cool it babes, it's just some extra close to…wait they will all look like a curtain on me." Both turn pale, Lydia grab her wallet and head out the window, with Beetlejuice's help, and went to the goodwill store. In the distant, a lobster with binoculars and a walkie talkie, was watching them. He finally spoke into the walkie talkie.

"Hey, boss, I think we found our man. His name is Beetlejuice and his friend is name Lydia Deetz.

"Excellent," Said the voice into the walkie talkie, "Those Pen-gu-in's will never know what hit them."

* * *

><p><strong>Co-LE GASP! BLOWHOLE! 0_0 RANDOMNESS FALL ON THEM...Or is is doomness. <strong>

**Erik-That is not A WORD,**

**Co-Crazyone256 does not care. :)**

**Erik-Is this is why your so crazy all the time?**

**Co-Yes, yes it is. ^_^ Again, MY SISTER DARE ME TO. 0_0**

**Erik-*face palms* (-)_-lll**


	2. Chapter 2

**Co-My sister gave me a challenge, I am going to do that challenge. PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR AND BEETLEJUICE LOOK OUT! ;)**

**Warnings: Beetlejuice, Skipper's paranoia, cussing, Blowhole, crazy powers, ect.**

**Rated: T because of a few elements and paranoia…again. **

**Parings: Lydia/Beetlejuice, Skilen…and nothing else. XD**

* * *

><p><em>Lydia's Pov…<em>

Beej have been taking school pretty well, and trying to avoiding puns when he can suppress it. Which turns out that is hard because he nearly said one during school hours when I am not there. Though surprisingly, he has all A's in every class. I turn to my own teacher, and she started to tell the students about an 'important' announcement.

"Ok class, in a week we are going to New York and go to the Central Park Zoo." What, BACK TO THE CITY? "We will spend two week's there and you need a buddy. You are going to buddy up with the boys at the other school. If you don't go, that if going on your permanent record and leave you with an F on your report card." Just then, the bell rang. "Ok class dismisses and here are your permission slips, if you can't go with a parent's signature we will not put it against you, but you will have to write a ten page essay on two animals." Super, I am being force to go. I see Beej walking down the street looking at the permission slip.

"This is SO UNFAIR!" He finally cried out, shouting in the air.

"You don't have to tell me twice." I said, coming up to him. "I use to LIVE there."

"Ouch, sucks for you. Looks like we BOTH have to go. I am NOT doing that essay." I laugh.

"Me to, I rather face a plane flight than write a ten page essay on two animals!" He winced.

"My teacher said two page essays on one animal. You're teacher must really be CRUEL." He emphasized the 'cruel' part. When we both go 'home' we gave our slips to my dad. His eyes widen and hands up some bags.

"If you're going to New York, SO ARE WE!" We both sweet dropped, and just at that moment, Delia came in. She looked at the slips of paper.

"You two can come with us in our plane!" She said, getting stuff into the suit case. "Besides, I need to show some of my art work in New York, YOU BOTH ARE LIFE SAVERS!" We were shock that there doing this. They both sign the paper's that we can go. This was going to be a LONG three weeks.

* * *

><p><em>One week later Beetlejuice's Pov…<em>

We were in the car, seeing that our parents are going there as well, and did not get buddies because we WERE buddies. Lydia was happy about that, seeing her smile, was…comforting. I was not sure that if it was teenaged hormones or did I have them before? I am not sure. We finally got out of the car and head to the plane. It was nice to be in first class while the rest were in couch, though there were no beetles. I hated that, I liked beetles. "Hey BJ were here, in New York City!" I look outside and see what the breathers call it, 'Lady Liberty.' When we landed we headed to our hotel, and again we had a different hotel than everybody else. We were staying in this nice five star hotel, again with no beetles, while the others stay at a three star place, with beetles most likely.

"Where here!" Delia shouted happily, and flapping on the cough. BACK TO WHERE MY TALENTS, ARE RECOGNIZED!" I wonder how Lyds stands this.

"Come on; let's get to our room because we get our own." I nodded trying to get any ideas out of my head. Defiantly, teenage hormones from what I can tell. Our room was better looking than where her parents were sleeping, mainly because I saw a beetle. Hey, it's nice to have a treat sometimes, Lyds looked at me.

"Come one babe, even I need a snack." She rolled her eyes and went to look around. I looked out the window, seeing that we could walk to the zoo. Easy for us, plus we could get a hotdog. I went to see lyds found her room and I took the room next. It looked like hers, but the only difference is that I saw another beetle. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Co-Lol Beetlejuice, LOL. :D<strong>


End file.
